The Musings of an Empress
by Majin Blues
Summary: Alkaid and Atoli battled for the affection of a silver haired adept rogue for a long time. But in the end only one can win his "devoted affection."


It was another typical day in 'The World' for the famous red headed, former demon palace empress. A little bit of dungeon crawling, a little bit of PK stalking, and some good old monster slaying. She and Atoli had become the best of friends with one another but at the same time there was one thing that made each other want to tear the other apart. It was a person who entered their lives' and made an impact on them, his name was Haseo.

For Atoli he was, at first and in many ways still is, an unrepentant rogue, no pun intended, who sought power to avenge his fallen friend who looked just like her. Their personalities clashed heavily and it showed because more often than not she would run off in tears. But just like Haseo, she was just as stubborn as he was because she kept sending quest invites to low level areas so they see all enjoy the 'beauty' of the world. Needless to say this didn't pan as well as the harvest cleric had planned. In the end however she learned of his grief and strove to get stronger for his vendetta against a PK known only as Tri-Edge.

Alkaid's introduction to him wasn't much better, in fact it was her old teacher and former Iccolo guild leader was showing the abrasive adept rogue around and explaining how things used to be and then they met. Haseo cockily joked that if she was his competition then his team would undoubtedly be victorious. Taking offense to this she nearly choked out the leader of Team Haseo in front of the others with ease. Haseo the decided that he needed to up his game however in the end he couldn't match her strength and ended up using his avatar to defeat her unjustly. He later learned that Endrance had done the same but unlike him the current champion at the time had full control. The red headed twin blade would later forgive Haseo because his reasoning and he went above and beyond to earn her trust after she asked for his help.

She remembered three key events that always seem to play in her mind. The first being the "Super Secret Hot Training" when she and the object of her affection went to a random field and he obtained the twin blade weapon "honeysuckle" which he then explained in the language of flowers their meaning.

"Do you know what Honeysuckle means?" He asked a curious Alkaid.

"What it means?" She replied in confusion.

"Devoted affection," Haseo answered. This was the first time he made her blush something fierce. The two got into conversations about random things she enjoyed or about she was a horrible cook. The next incident she didn't like to recall to much but if it wasn't her knight cradling her close to him she would rather like to forget it all together. She was invited by a player who knew what happened to one of her friends so she went alone to see what it could be. When Haseo heard what happened and went after her, the sight he witnessed almost broke him and when she saw tears, his tears, were meant for her she tried to stay strong because she didn't want him to be burdened by her.

The final event took place sometime later after she recovered from her coma. A new threat arose and 'The World' was in peril. Haseo, Atoli, and Endrance were surrounded by an exceeding amount of monsters and when things were looking dark Alkaid returned in style by slaying several of the fiends in one attack. She was unprepared for what happened next. He walked over to her and embraced her tightly, as if she would disappear again, which angered both his party members. Alkaid was willing to admit she was mentally something akin to the victory dance in some old R.P.G. when it was Haseo to greet her in such a fashion and the evil glare she got from the harvest cleric was definitely a bonus. Atoli had her moments too but the red head wasn't concerned. After all she had faith that the three time palace champion would choose his 'empress.'

The two females called it a day and logged off. Alkaid was surprised to see she received an email from Haseo and the contents had her bouncing off the walls. The subject of said email was "Promise."


End file.
